Etincelle
by nanavampirette
Summary: Leur relation etait malsaine, il faudrat bien une rupture pour tout arranger. Attention viol


Etincelles

Un petit one shot pour passer le temps pendant les cours de physiques

disclaimer: Pas à moi ouiiin!!!!!

**POV Drago:**

_C'est par amour que ma folie est arrivée..._

Je crois bien que le pire c'est que je le sentait mais que je n'est rien fait pour m'empecher de sombrer.

Notre histoire à commencé la veille de la bataille finale, je crois que nous avions tous les deux peur d'etre seuls. Et nous nous sommes trouvés, lui, survivant, héros du peuple sorcier et moi, fils de mangemort qui avais renié toute sa vie pour une stupide histoire de fiereté. Nous pension qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit, que c'etait sans importance. Pourtant, le mois suivant, lorsque sans logis, il est venue frapper à ma porte, je lui ai ouvert. Notre relation à reprise la ou elle en etait, purement physique, sans aucunes question sentimentales. Et pourtant je le savais, je savait quels etaient mais sentiments pour lui.

Je l'aimais trés fort, trop fort sans doute. La jalousie m'as envahie et, cédant à ma parano je suis devenut violent. Je lui ai interdit toute sortie du manoir, refusant qu'un autre homme, même Weasley pourtant marié et pere de famille le voie. Je l'ai condamné à une vie reclue, cloitré dans un chateau avec pour seule compagnie, moi et ma folie. Et je haissait, car en me comportant comme cela, non seulement je perdait toutes mes chances de me faire aimer de lui, mais je lui interdisait le bonheur, moi qui n'est jamais rien aimé plus que son sourire.

..._Mais c'est grace à son amour que j'ai changé..._

Ce jour la, je venais de finir une potion sur laquelle je buchait depuis dés jours et mes nerfs etaient à fleur de peau. Lorse que, arrivé dans le salon, mon regard se posa sur lui, affalé sur le canapé, vétu d'un simple pantalon de cuir, car si le regard des autres lui etait interdit, il ne devait rien cacher au mien, il lisait tranquilement. Une sourde chaleur montat au creux de mes reins et sans me poser de questions, je me précipitat vers lui pour écraser mes lévres sur les siennes, forcant de ma langue le barrage de ses lévres. Il ne se deabatit pas, ce n'etait pas la premiere fois que cela arrivait et il savait qu'il eprouverait moin de douleur ainsi. Je lui arrachat son unique vetements et le penetra d'un coup de reins. Jeme forca à me concentrer sur la sensation de ses chairs se refermant sur moi afin de ne pas endurer la vision de son visage crispé et commenca immediatement mes coups de reins. Mes vas-et-viens s'accelererent rapidement et je vins en lui dans un cris. Mais au moment de me rtirer, je captat dans ces yeux une lueure, faible mais bien presente, qui n'aurait pas du etre la.

Je restat cloitré dans ma chambre pendant des heures, tentant de me persuader que j'avait rever mais rien n'y faisait. Il y avait bel et bien de la vie dans ses yeux et avec la vie que je lui imposait, c'etait impossible. La seule solution que je voyait etait qu'il m'est trompé et à cette idée plus que la fureur, ce fut la tristesse qui m'envahit. J'entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Harry penetrat dans la chambre.

-Ano... Tu vas bien? Cela fait des heures que tu est ici.

-Tu peux partir.

-Pardon?

-Tu peux partir. Vas retrouver ton amant et ne m'approche plus.

-Mais de quoi est ce que tu parle?

Exedé je me retournat et ma main claqua violament sa joue. Sur le choc, aucun de nous ne reagit, malgrés tout ce que j'avais pus lui faire subir, jamais je ne l'avais frappé. Il se relevat et m'adressa la parole sur un ton froid, mais triste, malgré tout.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Et il quittat la chambre. Le temps que je me remmette de mes emotions et le poursuive dans sa chambre, j'eu à peine le temps de le voir transplaner.

**POV Harry:**

Six mois! Pendant six longs mois, je fut séparé de mon amour. De retour au square Grimmaud je dut me remettre à faire semblant, comme avant le debut de notre histoire je me retrouvait dans le chaos que ma celebrité engendrait autour de moi. Lorsqu'enfin je me retrouvait me protedans mon lit je ne pouvait que pleurer de me retrouver hors des bras qui chaques nuits auparavent me serait à m'en étoucher, me protegeant par cete violente étreinte de la peur que le monde exterieure provoquait en moi. Jamais je ne me sentit plus mal, aprés avoir connut le sentiment de sécurité que la barriere dont il m'entourait me prodiguait je me sentait perdu, déseparé.

Un lundi, je lut dans le journal l'annonce de l'incendie mysterieux du manoir Malfoy, le proprietaire se refugiant pour l'instant au Chaudrons bauveur. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je partit sauver l'aristocrate et lui eviter de se retrouverdans un environemt bien trop modeste pour lui.

Une fois devant la porte, mon courage semblat se faire la malle et je m'appretait à repartir lorsque le battant s'ouvrit.

-Harry? Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

-Je... Jevoulaitteproposerdevenirvivrechezmoienattendantquelemanoirsoisremitenetat!

-Pardon?

-Je voulait te proposer de venir vivre chez moi en attendant que le manoir sois remit en etat!

-Et pourquoi tu ferait cela?

-Tu m'as acceullit au manoir, il est de mon devoir de faire de même lorsque tu est à ton tour dans le besoin.

Il ne parut pas convaincu de mon excuse mais acceptat tout de même ma proposition. Il fit rapidement ses valises et me suivit.

Arrivé au Grimmaud place, Drago fit le tour de la maison et partit installer ses affaire dans sa chambre. Je ne le vit plus jusqu'au diner. Lorsque Doobby et Kreatur eurent finit de preparer le repas, je le vit s'avancer et s'asseoir avec l'air sévére et superieur qui m'avait tant séduit.

-Tu vit seul?

-Avec qui voudrait tu que je vive?

-Ton amant? Tu sais, celui avec qui tu me trompait à l'époque.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Jamais je n'aurait laisser un autre que toi me toucher. Qui t'as mit une telle idée en tête?

-Il etait évident à voir tes yeux que tu était amoureux, je ne voulait pas t'empecher d'etre à ses cotes.

Je lachat ma fourchette sur le choc, c'etait donc ça, il m'avait quitté pour un simple quiproquo idiot. Me levant, je me dirigeat vers lui en commencant à parler.

-Et pourtant tu l'à fait...

-...

-Tu m'as éloigné de lui en m'éloignant de toi.

Alors que ces yeux s'ecarpillaient je monta sur ses genous et posat mes levres sur les siennes avant de lui demander:

-Drago, qu'est ce que tu ressent pour moi?

-Je... je t'aime.

A l'entente de ses mots, je le forcat à se lever et le menat au salon ou je le fit s'asseoir, moi sur ses genous avant de lui arrache sa chemise. Toujours lembrassant, je debouttona nos pantallons et nous mis tous les deux à nus. Le faisant s'allonger je m'empalat sur son sexe dressé, etouffant mes cris dans sa bouche afin de me concentrer sur lui, en moi, qui par sa presence, comblait toutes les peines que j'avais pus ressentir en son absence. Ses coups de reins etaient doux, et même si la violence de nos anciens ébats me manquait, je sentait que ce rythme la me menait plus simplement à la jouissance. La sentation de sa hampe frappant ma prostate à chaque déhancement sde ma par ne me permit pas de tenir la distance et je vint en criant mon amour pour lui, savourant la sensation de son fuide qui commencait à s'eccouler en moi. Exetenué, je m'eccroulat sur lui et nous nous endormiment sans avoir pus faire le moindre geste pour le degager de moi, et tant mieux, car je ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Lorsque je me reveilla, la premier choseque je vit fut un regard gris qui engendrat en mon une bouffé de chaleur, mais il s'emblait que le proprietaire voulait d'abors parler.

-Je suis désolé. Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir,je ne...

-Pourquoi t'excuse tu? C'etait tout ce que je, voulait, etre proteger du monde exterieur et pouvoir vivre sans etre jamais éloigné de toi plus de quelques heures.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiete pas, je ne risque pas de repartir.

_...et maintenant je sais que la lumiere de ses yeux, est la lumiere de mon coeur._


End file.
